1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding padlock, especially to a small sliding padlock that remains effective for theft prevention and can be carried easily.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Padlocks are widely used, especially for locking trunks, bicycles, etc. A conventional padlock comprises a shell, a shackle and a lock cylinder. The shackle has a connecting end and a distal end. The connecting end of the shackle is mounted rotatably in the shell. The lock cylinder is mounted in the shell. When the lock cylinder is locked, the distal end of the shackle is held in the shell to hold the objects. When the lock cylinder is unlocked, the distal end of the shackle is pushed out of the shell to release the objects.
However, the conventional padlock only allows hooking two objects together when the lock cylinder is locked. When two objects are hooked together by the conventional padlock, a certain key needs to be inserted to release the objects. Therefore, hooking objects together temporarily by the conventional padlock is inconvenient since a certain key is always needed to release the objects.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding padlock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.